Contented
by LillyFrost
Summary: Short Drabble about Bebe and Christophe, hanging out behind the high school. That's basically it.


**I imagine Bebe as this eccentric, spontaneous, and talkative girl and Christophe as very socially awkward, who doesn't let many people in. Enjoy!**

" Do you _want _cancer, Mole?"

A voice interrupted the Mole's midday stupor. His gaze lands on a pair of worn out red Chucks and raising his head he sees their owner, Bebe Stevens.

"Are you giving it out? 'Cause I'll pass, thank you." He goes to take another drag on his cigarette when it's snatched out of his hand and effectively ripped in half.

"Hey! What do you think you are doing, beech?" He is up and standing, facing off with Bebe.

" I don't want you to die,Chris. Then I'd have no one to skip class with." Bebe replies before gracefully plopping down on the wet stairs. With a wary look the Mole joins her. He knows how much she hates him smoking so he keeps them in his back pocket, but oh how much he wants one!

" So why aren't you in English? What happened today?" he asks, hoping she doesn't go into an all out rant on some classmate or teacher or subject.

" Well Wendy was going on and _on_ about her and Stan's sex life and how _amazing _it was and that she felt sorry for me. Sorry! For me! I'm not the one dating a guy who is gay for his best friend and who gets drunk every damn weekend!" with a dejected sigh Bebe slides down so that her back is on the stairs and she is looking at the sky." I could get laid if I wanted to." She goes sticking out her bottom lip in a very cute way.

"I am not doubting you. But why would you want a random hookup with some loser aneezways?

" Because Mole, NO one wants to date me, and I think my rep. has even spread to North Park too. They all just think I am a good for nothing, slut with no standards and no morals!"

Christophe was used to Bebe's ramblings because they hung out together at least five times a week, and during their time spent together Bebe always managed to go off on some spin about something that was bothering her. Whether it was her hair's frizziness, Wendy, Clyde's attempts to get her in bed, her mother's stupidity. Mole found he had more in common with her than he originally would have thought and they got along quite well, despite the occasional fight.

When a random student at SPH asked her if they were dating she would chuckle and say " No, I'm not good enough for Christophe, he deserves the best girl."

But this putting herself down while lying on her back, like the world was crushing her spirit, was too much for him.

" Bebe?"

Sitting up a fraction she goes, " Yeah?"

"Shut up,"with that he captured her lips with his, effectively shocking her.

She was surprised, but then her body moved, responding to the kiss. He flicked his tongue over her bottom lip and moved his hands to her firm waist, her's wrapping around his neck.

When Christophe finally, pulled away they both moved to opposite sides of the staircase. Bebe touched her hand to her red from kissing lips with a slight blush spreading across her face.

" You have to stop putting yourself down. You are not a slut and _there_ are people out there who want to date you." He managed to say this to the blacktop not being able to look her in the eye.

Pressure on his leg as she leaned on it, looking up at him.

"Oh, Christophe. That was the best kiss I have _ever _had. Now look at me, douche."

Meeting her pretty brown eyes, he says

" **Best **kiss? Don't lie Bebe, you are ze _worst_ liar."

She leaned against my chest, entwining her fingers with mine.

" I am actually the BEST liar ever but I wasn't lying about that. You are a really good kisser, Chrissy."

" Chrissy? What sort of nickname ez dat?"

"You don't like it? Good than it stays." Bebe says with a triumphant smirk.

A comfortable silence falls, with both being content to watch the horizon.

" You know people will talk. The popular cheerleader and the hired mercenary? Juicy gossip, non?"

Bebe tilted her head, planting a sweet kiss on his slightly chapped lips.

" Let them talk. I don't care, Christophe, I really don't."

Oh my god I used SO many bolds and Italics, it's crazy. I really love the thought of this couple, I'm going to go look for some art of the two of them. I will probably add more stories about the two of them, since they interest me so much :3 .


End file.
